1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a RF (Radio Frequency) coaxial cable connector, and more particularly to a RF coaxial cable connector mating with a receptacle RF connector mounted on a wireless module.
2. Description of Related Art
One type connectors are used between a wireless module/card and antenna, which are named as RF connectors for the very thin computing platform, for example; Notebook, Tablet/Slate platforms. The receptacle RF connector mounted on one edge of the module has a 2×2 mm size, the cable coaxial connector electrically connecting to the antenna with a coaxial connector is intended to mating with the receptacle RF connector. As known, the RF connectors require a much smaller solution, especially a mating height becomes to 1.45 mm. The retention force between the receptacle RF connector and the coaxial cable connector is so week that a disconnection may be occur.
In view of the above, an improved cable connector assembly is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.